Zenith
by themonaisa
Summary: "When our lips met, I swear I came alive" Spitfire! Starts directly after Auld Acquaintance & keeps going! Multi-Chaptered Fic! Fluff will keep increasing, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

I was out of breath the moment I ran in. The mission was a complete success and failure all at once, but before I could even begin to beat myself up, a voice erupted over the loudspeakers of the Watchtower and wished the many men and women passed out a Happy New Year. I couldn't believe how fast time had flown by. This team that had accepted me made me happier than I had ever been in my life. They were my family and don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't appreciate my mom rolling around and trying to grant every one of my outrageous wishes, but somehow these people were different. They were always there to lend a hand, a smile. They not only helped me save the world, but save myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by a slight tickle on the back of my knees, reminding me of feelings I had felt way to many times during these past months.

My heart was racing, pounding even, just screaming to be let out of my chest. It all happened so slowly yet whenever I look back to it I wished it would have lasted longer. "I should have done this a long time ago" he breathed with so much confidence it terrorized my brain. Now what was I supposed to say?! If I thought I could screw this up before then I would do it for sure this time. My mouth gaped open; I had to say something before my heart soared right out of my mouth and kissed the fiery boy sooner than I ever did.

Never letting my stupid guard down I snapped back without thinking: "no kidding" was all that came out.

WELL? What was I supposed to say? Yeah you really should have because I was kind of waiting desperately for you to make a move since my brain has been completely turned to goo ever since I met you?

Don't worry, that doesn't seem desperate at all.

Although I wished I could have said something different, I liked my answer. It showed him that I was ready for what was about to come, even if I really wasn't. Not entirely at least.

As soon as those two words slipped through my tongue my mind decided to play tricks on me. It revealed the endless possibilities of insults that could be spat out from the pair of perfectly aligned teeth staring straight at me. The 10,000 different answers I could have received from Wally West. THE Wally West who was pushing me against his perfectly toned chest implying that he had feelings for me and actually wanted to put his perfectly annoying and chapped lips against mine. But the bubble of worry popped right out of my brain when he curved the sides of his mouth toward the Heavens and chuckled. Instead of an answer, he leaned his round emerald eyes towards mine and let our noses touch. For a millisecond my insides were attacked by an earthquake of disbelief. But as cheesy and redundant to all those romance movies or whatever it may sound, everything changed the moment we collided. Just don't let anybody know I said that.

Here he was, the boy I had known for not even six whole months, encroaching his lips onto mine, invading my thoughts and space and feelings and pretty much my everything.

Feelings are dumb; just plain old dumb. We've spent every moment together bickering and nothing but, so why did we feel this? Why did we feel anything at all? Feelings are there to confuse you, make you weak and distract you from what is TRULY important. But there was just something about this kid that made everything extra distracting. The way he just always _always_ has to have the last say, and his stupid comments and lame flirts he uses on every female that passes him by. The repulsive way he shoves food into his mouth, how he never shuts up, the endearing and judgemental glare in his glowing green eyes, how persistent and annoying he is, how he listens to everyone, how immature and childlike he is and how he makes me feel so mad and disgusted and how he makes me feel _something_ that I can't seem to understand and just UGH. Wally West is just UGH.

But there is something about that UGH I can't seem to get over. I care about what he thinks; not just about who I am or what I do, but about everything. Theres this wierd part of me that wants to sit with him, ask him about his life and get lost watching him smile and listening to him laugh. This incomprehensible part of me that worries about what he might go through and feels a jolt of exhilaration whenever he passes by or is mentioned. And when we talk? When we _really_ talk that he rambles for hours and hours about something so simple or random like science, its adorable. He feels so much for each little detail and I think that's what drives me so crazy.

I never imagined what it would be like to actually kiss Kid Doufus. Ok- I lied. Of course I thought about it once or twice and even dreamed about it a couple times but I never pictured it like this.

When our lips met, I swear I came alive. Never in my life had I felt something so soft. It was a simple kiss that felt so wild; his strong hands gripping onto my bare skin. My arms were wrapped around his neck and he held my legs and back so carefully, treating me like fragile china. Our eyes stayed shut as our mouths swayed back and fourth, opening and closing when needed, acting like they knew what to do. I wanted all of him. I needed to breathe in the bare scent he gave off as if my life depended on it, and it did. I wish I could have gathered enough oxygen before because I didn't want to part for breath, I had all I needed in front of me. When he pulled back ever so slightly, I could feel him gazing straight into my soul. I'm guessing his stare melted the filter between my brain and my mouth because without thinking I said: "I've waited all this time for you to have the guts to do that; you really think you're getting out of it so easily?" Don't even bother to ask what part of me was saying that because I'm still trying to find out myself. With the greatest chuckle I had ever heard, Wally placed me down on the floor and broke the barrier of territory between us once again. Gentle movements gradually increased as his warm hands behind my back pushed me closer and mine, locked behind his neck, pulled him in. If only this moment could have lasted forever.

"I believe _everyone _owes me and Supey ice cream sundaes for winning the bet!" the 10 words that bursted my bliss bubble. "Robin" was whispered into my mouth and I laughed. Although we had parted, neither of us moved away from each other until The Boy Wonder spoke again. "Yeeeeshh! You guys were really feeling traught!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know if you keep passing around like that, you'll cause the floor to cave in." I spun my head towards the sound only to find the infamous Troll Wonder staring from the couch behind me. His arms were crossed over the back of the couch as he kneeled on it's pillows. "Just saying Batsy won't be very whelmed if that happens." There are few people outside of my family who can actually help me when I'm confused. Rob was definitely one of them. "You're a Dick you know that?" "I've heard its in the name." he answered with a smile.

"What do I do" I said in a tone I really can't believe came out of me. "What do you want to do?" For some reason, the worst answer I could have been given helped me the most.

"I kissed her, dude. And she totally kissed me back. But its been two days and we kinda havent talked since then." "What are you talking about, you guys were talking yesterday during the mission!" he replied as I plopped myself hopelessly next to him. "Yeah, simple missioney talk not _real_ talk." I put my hands on my face and exhaled. The biggest headache ever felt by any human was currently attacking my brain.

Artemis has never been an easy case in my life. When she first joined the team all she ever did was boss me around and scream at and tease me for everything. Recently we've been...okay. Friends even, and I like that. I mean, I've never really hated her..that much. I think we just really misunderstood each other, I mean look at Bialia! Its not like I would have minded it if I just stayed her supposite ninja boyfriend. But we just_ had to_ fight, its not my fault she's hopelessly evil and addicting in every way. Every time she talked, every time she walked by, when she laughed. OH MY GOODNESS her laugh. It knocked me off balance. It made me dizzy and forced me to forget everything else around me and just want to see her and hear it more and more and more. It made me sick to my stomach. She's like a poison you can't get out of your system once you're infected and I think I've fallen for her badly.

"Earth to Wally!" Man! I had zoned off again. "Duude, you need to get it together. I've never seen you like this." he said while feeling my forehead as if checking for a fever. I just slapped his hand off and buried my head into a pillow. "Ok, look. I know you're gonna hate hearing this, but you guys are obviously meant for each other." I lifted my head and raised an eyebrow at him. I'm pretty sure Batman would be proud of the bitter look I gave his protegé. "I'm serious KF! You guys just had something since day one! You're polar opposites and you just go together. Its like.. chocolate pretzels!" He really was the greatest friend anyone could ask for." And what's worse is that neither of you will admit it. "

"Theres nothing to admit Rob, she said she waited for me to kiss her but that doesn't mean she liked me back, I mean you of all people know that." He punched me and I laughed. "Ouch! I'm hurt! That's what makes my advice so accurate! And for the record, I've never kissed anyone I didn't...appreciate." "Psh! Lies! Tori Frilsh, 7th grade!" "You know that doesn't count, Wally! That was just to make her mom happy!" "Then you should have just kissed her mom." I replied with a snort. "That's disgusting!" "Says boy wonder what it's like to be a pimp."

We were literally rolling around the couch laughing. So like..ROTCLing...if that makes sence. You know, maybe he was right. "Enough pointing fingers!" he whispered a little too loud and pushed me off the couch. "Go get your girl!"

So using my amazing super speed I ran through the kitchen (YES I KNOW, _THROUGH_ THE KITCHEN, SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH ME) and to Artemis's bedroom door. Luckily, it was closed which gave me a couple minutes to collect my thoughts and really really really think about if I really really really wanted this.

I was about to turn around, but c'mon I'm the Wall-Man, I stare at pure evil in the face every day! And to top it all off I also fight the bad guys! There is nothing. **NOTHING **I could possibly be afraid of.

Except knocking the door of this pure evil and possibly risking my entire life, reputation, manhood, and not to mention my beautiful face. I heard a clatter inside. OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO SHE'S COMING.

My stomach is literally screaming right now but my stupid legs won't move! There is nothing left to do but knock. I have to knock...I have to.. *Knock* "Come in!" It was her. Her mesmerizing voice inviting _me_ in. If I didn't open the door now, I'm pretty sure she'd come and open it herself and I'm also pretty sure I'm about to throw up.

I should go...NO. I CAN DO THIS! I grabbed the knob, opened the door slowly and found her sitting cross-legged in front of her bed, organizing her arrows. Her hair was down.. she was wearing white shorts.. and a PURPLE tank top.

Artemis never wore purple! Or shorts! OR HER HAIR DOWN! She knew I was gonna be coming in here and she purposely sabotaged my plans by looking like...THIS. It's not like she was prettier than usual, she just looked different. It was a new look that my brain hadn't prepared its self for. This image wasn't already engraved into my thick skull attacking me at all moments. That's why this was so evil. She caught me off guard like always. The one moment I thought I could take the lead, she flipped the tables around. I think that's why she has me so confused. No matter how fast I am (the fastest kid on Earth by the way) I can't ever keep up with Artemis Crock.

"Oh..hi" she said with a smile. No insult, no 'OMG GET OUT' , no anything. Just.. hi. I swallowed so hard I think my tongue went down my trachea in the process.

I now know that I really really really **can't** do this.


	3. Chapter 3

We stood in complete silence for about 20 seconds too long. I wasn't really sure what to do so I fidgeted with my arrows and pushed the fallen strands of hair behind my ear. "Umm.. is everything okay?" I asked slowly, only because I wasn't sure what to ask- not because I was nervous or anything. "Yeah" he whispered with a smile. Silence. I swallowed. "okay then" and went back to doing what I was doing before. I couldn't help but notice the bright red hair that stood at my door and how he woudn't stop staring at me like an idiot. Finally, although I really didn't want to insult him, I gave in: "Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot and not say anything?" I said angrily. Instantly, all I wanted to do was catch the words I had said as they floated away from my mouth. I'm sorry, Wally. I didn't mean it like that, but I didn't stop because he couldn't know. "And quit staring at me like that, it's creeping me out!" From the corner of my eyes I saw he had shut his. Was he gonna cry now? Silence. I sighed, he sighed, and then finally spoke.

"We haven't talked in a while" he said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Great observation." I spat out sarcastically. I could see he was starting to get annoyed when he scoffed. He always scoffs when he gets annoyed-always. But not giving up, he continued to talk as he slowly and shyly aproached me. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at these sort of things." "You're not really good at anything, Baywatch." He scoffed again. "C'mon Artemis, I'm serious!" "Yeah! So am I!" I finally looked at him but he wasn't laughing like I was. All that glowed from his Granny Smith Apple eyes was pain and uncertainty and betrayal. Instant flashbacks of him throwing Cheshire's sai at my feet invaded my head, but I shook them off and stood up as I noticed Wally was starting to turn around. "Wait! Wally you know I'm joking! I'm not good at this either!" WHAT-DID-I-JUST-DO? I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS? Did..? No, this has to be a joke. There is NO possible way I just admited to someone I wasn't good at something, ESPECIALLY WALLY. These weird flip-flops of the stomach had seriously infected me BAD.

Once again, he faced me. "I-" he began to say, but all that followed was silence. "What happened on the Watchtower? Between us?" My stomach dropped as it came to me: US. "Well...you kissed me.." I couldn't even bare to look at him as I said those three simple words. And in the back of my mind, three other (not so simple) words itched to come out. He laughed and a jolt of electricity burst through my stomach; everything inside of me was screaming. Wally began to walk closer and closer to me. Each word reaching closer to a whisper every time. "I know that but.. It's weird.. I've been thinking these past few days.." He paused, which REALLY begged me to interrupt and just make fun of him a teeny tiny bit, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. For some odd reason, it felt as if my lips had shut themselves together and my voice box ran way just so that I wouldn't be able to screw this up."I've been thinking that maybe I feel like I haven't been thinking. That everytime you do something, I just have to notice so I could say anything about it. And how you're always competition for me and love to beat me any chance that you get. And how when you smile, your whole body smiles and you light everything around you. Or how you're just really, really smart but still like to believe in crazy things. Not to menion you're this super beautiful, flawless person who doesn't see it and deserves someone who would just love her and tell her every single day that she's worth hugging and kissing and all the time in the world and I mean if I've already done one of those things, why not do them all? And I-I think I maybe want to do it again."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

If this was the moment my voice box was supposed to come back, I really wish it wouldn't because I had NO idea what to say.

"I- I knew this was a bad idea, I shouldn't've-" "I think maybe I might want to do it again too.." I finally said a little too loud. "...forever..." I said, this time whispered. I'm not really sure I was okay with saying these things out loud, but they came out anyway.

There were three feet separating Wally and me.

Then two

Then just a couple inches,

And then nothing at all.

It was a complete contact of fleshy lips, cold tipped noses and nervous hands but I have never felt more like a re-united puzzle piece. We clicked; we were supposed to fit this close and together and everything was supposed to feel this way. Maybe I was over analyzing, maybe I was completely nuts, maybe this was what Wally meant when he said I believed in crazy things.

There were a lot of maybes going through my head, but they didn't matter.

All that mattered was the heat between us, the labored breathing, the comforting taste,

how it felt like an earthquake completely oblitherated everything except the twelve inches of space we took up standing together and how it was everything I've ever wanted.

And I heard Angels singing,

I heard the sound of words unsaid,

And I heard silence.

And I was completely 100% sure that I was okay with it.


End file.
